Highway to Stupidity (2013)
Vince, Garfield, I.P and Nick are four hijackers on the road for a way to get a chiuaua back to a family, but things get worse when 4 hit and runners try to attack them. Premieres March 1, 2013 Characters *Vince Unther (Ben Stiller) - a hard-working can worker on cans, he dosen't want to fight girls ever since in Kindergarden she defended a blond haired girl who was being bullied by mean girls, and she helped Vince, in the end, He ends up getting a Can store job! *Garfield Jonas (Patrick Dempsey) - the brains of the 3, and he is leading trying to get the chiuaua back, in the end, leads a company called "Jonas Bonus"! *I.P. Henrikson (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - the shooter of the group, and is lovers with an asian girl, Gi, he was the founder of the chiuaua when he was out a the Big Kahuna, his name I.P. is short for Ian Proctor, in the end, Marries Gi. and raise a family! *Nick Olson (Zach Galifianakis) - has the same tone as Alan Garner from The Hangover series, he likes the chiuaua, though he hates it when it is shot, stabbed and hurt, in the end, He goes to the hospital! *Gi (Jamie Chung) - she is lovers with I.P, in the end, marries I.P. and has a baby! *Agent Franklin Brine, Jr. (David Spade) - a small-time CIA agent who is good friends with Vince, Garfield, I.P and Nick, near the end, he is revealed to be his son, Franklin Brine, he used his younger self's past image, to pose as Franklin to fool Vince, Garfield, I.P. and Nick, in the end, impresses his father! *Hans Gregg, Julie Pine, Justin Troy and Dogg (Eric Bana, Kate Winslott, Johnny Depp and Simon Pegg) - the main antagonists, Hans is the leader and brains, Julie is his lover, Justin is the crasher and Dogg is the shooter, their goal is to take over the chiuaua, in the end, were arrested, and Dogg, and Hans were killed by a fall! *Angus Price (J.K. Simmons) - the father of the family, in the end, awards Vince a golden chiuaua! *Bianca Price (Julie White) - the mother of the family, in the end, apologizes for her doubts! *Nina Price (Ariel Winter) - the daughter of the family, in the end, kisses Nick on the Cheek! *Paulina Travis (Pam Smith) - the reporter about the chiuaua from it's family, in the end, cracks the case! *Serna Brine (Christine Taylor for adult, Unknown child actress) - she was being bullied in Kindergarden by 2 mean girls, and young Vince defended her, but did not fight girls, so she defended him, they never saw each other ever since, in the end, it is revealed that the young girl is the daughter of Agent Franklin!, in the end, leaves with Vince! *Franklin Brine, Sr. (Nick Nolte) - the head of Government, and the father of Serna, in the end, Sees his son as a man! Plot ??? Category:Warner Bros. Category:Comedy Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Syncopy Films